


Ice skating

by madnessofsorts



Series: 12 days of Stucky [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessofsorts/pseuds/madnessofsorts





	

Steve didn’t know why he let Sam drag him to the ice rink. He didn’t even know how to skate in the first place yet there he was standing along the side of the rink while everyone else was skating around like pros or something. Even the kids were doing better than he could ever do. He may have even fallen when he first got on the rink. Luckily no one was around to really see him fall. Steve was watching as Sam skated around the rink,. Just like everyone else, he was really good. Sam had made his way back around to Steve and came to a stop making the ice fly towards the blonde. “Come on, Steve. You have to at least try.” Sam said with a smirk. He may have invited Steve just to have a laugh but he wouldn’t tell him that.   
“I’m on the rink, isn’t that enough for you?” Steve questioned as he glared at the other, his grip on the side just as tight as before.  
“Nope! Come on!” Sam grabbed Steve’s arm and forced him away from the wall. This caused Steve to wobble slightly, he was most differently not use to this at all. Just as he was getting use to skating with the help of Sam, Sam of course let go of his arm and let him be on his own. This caused Steve to go towards the wall that was in front of him, he didn’t know how to turn so gracefully like everyone else did apparently. Steve did not even see it coming. it being another person.   
The person and Steve collided into one another making Steve land on top of the stranger. Steve did not even know what happened until he realized he was laying on top of someone.   
“Shit!” Steve muttered as he went to try and sit up. The stranger was a little confused on what had just happened. Rubbing the back of his head, he sat up as well as Steve got off the stranger,  
“I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Steve questioned as he looked the other over frantically. This was one of the perks of having a mother who was a nurse, he knew how to take care of injuries. The stranger nodded, hissing in pain as he did so. Okay, so maybe moving his head was a bad idea.   
“Don’t worry about it man, i am okay.” The stranger said offering a smile to Steve.  
“Come on, lets get you off the ice. You may have a concussion.” Steve didn’t want to take any chances. But he also realized he wouldn’t be able to skate them back over to the entrance. The blonde looked up to see where Sam was. Once he had spotted him, he waved his friend over.  
“Help me get him to the entrance.” Steve said to Sam as he tried to get up, holding onto Sam’s arm as he did so. Sam didn’t question this. He stopped questioning Steve a while ago which may be a good thing.   
Once Steve, Sam and the Stranger were brought back to a bench, Steve quickly took his skates off and moved to look at the back of The strangers head.  
“What’s your name?” Steve asked. He knew he wouldn’t be able to tell if he was right or not since he had never met this man before, but if he didn’t falter, then it must be true.  
“Bucky.” He replied. This caused Steve to pause.  
“Bucky? What kind of name is that?” he asked as he moved to kneel in front of him, getting his flash light out.  
“Comes from my middle name. James Buchanan.” Bucky responded, squinting slightly when Steve shone the light into his eyes.  
“Well, Bucky. You don’t seem to have a concussion.” Steve confirmed with a sigh of relief.  
“Well thank you…” “Steve.”   
“Thank you, Steve.” Bucky said as he went to stand up.   
“You uh, want to go get a drink with me? As a way for me to say sorry for being a horrible ice skater?” Bucky chuckled at that.  
“Yeah, I’d like that.” And so the two were off leaving Sam standing to the side shaking his head. Who would have thought that Steve’s clumsiness on the ice could get him a crush.   
“I’ll see ya at the apartment, don’t stay out too late!” Sam called out, crossing his arms as he watched Steve give him a thumbs up.


End file.
